


Aftermath

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Unity Day, Bellamy comforts Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Clarke Griffin’s going to crumple, Bellamy thinks as he watches the first Exodus ship speeding towards earth only to crash in a firey explosion. He grabs her quickly as she falls to her knee’s and starts screaming.

“No!” Clarke shouts through sobs. “God damn it, no!”

Bellamy clutches her tight as she cries into his shirt. Clark burry’s her face into it, the better to muffle her sobs. “Come on Clarke,” he says as he starts to pull her towards camp, “come on.” He takes her to his tent only to be stopped by a concerned Jasper.

“What happened?” he asks.

Bellamy whispers about the Exodus ship into his ear, with instructions to let everyone know what happened. Jasper does as told and Bellamy focuses on Clarke. He gets her into the bed as she continues crying.

“Let me go,” says Clarke, in between sobs, “she was on that ship! My Mom was on that ship. I need to go find it.”

“Clarke, we just got attacked by Grounders, and you’re in no position to travel,” Bellamy says, “just stay here and we’ll head out tomorrow, okay? We’ll head out tomorrow, I promise.” He sits down next to her, and pulls her to him.

She’s stopped crying some but she jerks away from him. “Don’t touch me,” she snaps.

He stares in surprise. “Clarke—-I didn’t——“

“I can’t be close to you Bellamy,” she says, “I can’t be close to anyone. Everyone I love dies. First my Dad, then Wells, and now…” Her voice falters, unable to say what they are both thinking.

Abigail Griffin is probably dead. Clarke has no one.

Bellamy scoffs. “I’m not going anywhere, Princess. Got that?”

She starts to wipe the tears off her face, takes a breath to steady herself, and stares directly at him. “Good,” she says, and then rests her head on his shoulder. He lets her stay like that, and it doesn’t take long before he glances down to find that she’s fallen asleep.

He’s going to keep her close for a while, he thinks. If he’s lucky, and they actually survive all of this bullshit, maybe always….


End file.
